creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monsters Who Watch Us
This is an English translation of Sergei Sergeyevich Brukhonenko's journal, a scientist who experimented with the dead. Journal Entry #1 (June 4th, 1949) This journal is about my experiments with the revival of organisms, I have already experimented with dogs and animals but who would have thought that the autojector could work on humans as well as animals. But where did that dog go to? Only time will tell when I do this experiment. Journal Entry #2 (June 6th, 1949) Entry #2.0 my hypothesis was correct after all! The autojector has worked! All the test subject (mainly dead people) came back to life, I noticed that most of the test subjects have bad motor skills and my diagnosis say they have mental retardation, but they are good and healthy. They are being feed vegetables for the time being because I don't know if the will react badly to meat. It is possible that they can relearn how to be like a normal human, but not for now, bye. Audio Recording #1 (June 16th, 1949) (Audio feedback) The test subjects seem to be getting smarter as we speak, Last week we spoke with one of the subjects and it responded with a grunt and scream, we got out of there quickly! We decided today to open one of the subject’s cells again and try to see if he responds differently to be presence... WELL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!! (Audio recording over) Journal Entry #3 (July 1st, 1949) My God this day has been great so far!! The subjects have greatly improved in basic skills and even speak like regular adults. They have been learning about simple shapes and letters, but some of the other subjects became ferial so we had to shoot the damn things. Other than that most of the subjects were alright. Journal Entry #4 (July 6th, 1949) This is a sad day... One of our staff was found dead in his house along with his wife and three kids, He was found with his own hunting knife in his chest while his wife and kids had slashes on their chests. We mourn for the man. The weird thing is that he died the same day an incident had happened in the lab, while working on a subject the power went out and screams were heard. It sounded like one of the subjects, All of a sudden the subject jumped on me trying to crawl my eyes out but the guard then shot the thing in the head, all the other subjects were frightened. I then calmed them down and looked at the subject, His face looked deformed and seemed he had no eyes in the front but had them at the side of his head and seemed to have blood all over his body but it wasn't his. I'll write the next journal later, for now bye. Journal Entry #5 (July 17th, 1949) The subjects are now showing results of high intelligence, they even made their own weapons which were: Knives, dynamite, and spears. After finding out they were arming themselves we took their weapons and destroyed them. I then noticed that the subjects became more intelligent but way more violent and feral and even started messing up they're faces similar to the one I encountered the other time, A staff member went in subject #5 cell and tried to shoot one of the subjects but the creature (and yes I'm calling it creature) jumped on him and preceded to rip his head apart and eat his brains until it was all gone! I'm in fact regretting ever doing this project in the first place... Journal Entry #6 (October 24th, 1949) THOSE USELESS PIECES OF SHIT STOLE MY RESEARCH!!! I just got back home and realized my house was ransacked, Nothing important was taken except my research and hunting knives. The next day I went to the lab and found that most of my staff were worried and scared, I was then told that almost all the subject were not in they're cells, I told all my staff that my research was stolen. My research was about how to replicate the damn things because all the males were infertile and couldn't reproduce, I actually found out how to replicate them but since they possibly have it, I don't have to worry about that. We called the soviet army and told them to look for the things. My God. Journal Entry #7 (October 31st, 1949) All the troops we sent went missing! My staff are now all paranoid and won't come to work! I'm deciding not to write in this Journal for a long time. Now all the subjects are gone, I just need guns and weapons and I'm set! Journal Entry #8 (??? ???, 1951) Have you easily forgot about us Sergei? Have you forgot that we're demons hiding behind flesh and bone? You can never escape Sergei! We know where you are. We see you every day and night. Must you hide from us? YOU’RE PAST!!! FUCK YOU, FUCK ALL THE SCIENTISTS! You are all cowards. We are thy wolf and you are thy lamb... We will take over this realm of being. Nothing can stop us... Journal Entry #9 (May 20th, 1956) Oh Jesus!!!! I just looked at my journal and found the entry from what I suspect from January 1951. They're after me but for some reason won't kill me, I know that they just want me to go crazy but I won’t!!! Almost all the staff who worked on the experiment either left or were found dead with stab wounds in their head or chest, Dear lord help us all!! Journal Entry #10 (April 17th, 1960) Well I think this is actually the end, but the creatures won't kill me but I know I'm going to die from old age or to be murdered. But at least I'll be free, here are some rules of if you see these creatures: 1. If you see the monster far away and it doesn't notice you, Then run away to a car or a populated area. 2. If it does see you from a far distance, it will slowly walk towards you. Do the same as step one 3. If it sees you and it’s not as close but close enough to run and catch you. Grab the nearest stick, pipe, or I don't know! Just grab something and run! It will start chasing you, but if it jumps on you fight it!!! 4. If there are no weapons around and the thing is extremely close then just accept death. Pray to God, Buddha, Allah, or whoever just let the thing kill you because there is no escape... Sergei died three days later... Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal Category:Demon/Devil